


Ekptotos

by uwuzhe



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuzhe/pseuds/uwuzhe
Summary: Over 100,000 years ago, there was an old myth, told to the kids. It was based on The story of the fallen angel.It was said that there will be an angel that defied the laws of above and was punished to the mortal realm for all of eternity and forced to live forever. Someone would say it was a blessing for this angel, like a second life for them. Little do they know, some angels never wanted to be brought back.That angel could not die, could not kill themselves anymore. They would have to put on a new face and live life starting at age 17. The age at which they died at. They would have to watch their loved ones die and continue to live until forgiven by the gods above.They would age every 1,000 years, would have to wait 17,000 years to be reincarnated, 17,000 years until they can start their new punished life. No family, no friends. Nothing given to them.It was practically hell for that angel. The tale stated, that the angel would begin their life, starting on August 2nd of some year.That tale, was in fact true.





	1. Angel meets Human

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fan fic on AO3. I hope you all enjoy my story!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic on ao3 so please bare with me! I love reading all your comment's and thank you fro leaving kudos!! I hope you can support me and this au thank you so much! <3

Ekptotos: an angel who rebelled against God and was cast out of heaven. **** ~~~~

It was cold and snowy when Zhengting decided to go take a late night walk at 3am. Even though it was August and it _was suppose_ to be warm, mother nature had other plans.

Zhengting had so many things clouding his mind; like ways he would cheat on his final exams. It was his final year of highschool and he had to balance both relationships and his studies. He decided that cheating was too much work and he wasn't one for work honestly. He'd study but he'd end up falling asleep on the textbook and wake up the next morning forgetting all he did.

"Whatever I'll just wing it, It's not like I'm dumb, I just can't study," He said aloud, kicking a rock that was in his way.

His relationship with Yanchen was already stressful enough, he didn't need studying to break him apart. The little brat he called his boyfriend always asked to be spoiled so much that he actually went out and found a job at a local starbucks which, he got fired from a week later.

It wasn't his fault he copy down the tall, green tea Frappuccino with 3 pumps of raspberry, 2 pumps of liquid sugar, 8 pumps of cinnamon, fat-free ice, extra whipped cream, chocolate drizzle on top order fast enough. It wasn't his fault he wrote the spelling of "Mary" as "Mari" he was Chinese for god's sake not American. Most people would make that mistake anyways right? So why did _he_ get fired?

He threw his head back at the stress since lately, Yanchen has been bugging him for this new necklace he was at Tiffany's and Zhengting had no where near enough money for that. He was tempted to break up with the boy just to save his bank account from going into debt.

He couldn't ask his parents for money, they already pay his living expenses and sent him money every month for food. Now that he thinks about it, he could starve himself for 3 months just so he could buy his boyfriend that necklace but he quickly scratched the idea considering that fact that he loved food more than anything else in the world.

It was nearly 5am; he had been out for longer than he expected. Unfortunately, it was already Monday morning and he had school in a couple hours so he decided to go home now. While walking, he noticed someone in the alleyway close to his apartment. He looked passed out and cold. He wasn't moving nor wearing many layers. Just a plain white tee with jeans.

Zhengting was sure he wasn't there when he came out but then again it has been 3 hours.

"Sir are you okay? Do you live near here?" He walked up to the person and crouched down a little. He had light brown hair and had a big frame. Zhengting thought he himself had a big frame but this person took big to a whole 'nother level.

The person's eyes slowly opened and Zhengting noticed his deep black eyes that seemed like it could swallow him whole. He couldn't say the person was old nor young. Maybe he was the same age as Zhengting. Maybe a bit older or maybe a bit younger. He couldn't tell.

"Home? I got kicked out of that place years ago. Ugh they really had the nerve to put me in this outfit." The manboy tugged at his tee and glares at his outfit. "Hey, bring me to your place and lend me some clothes. I need to get out of these. Man, they really like to tease people don't they?"

Zhengting was baffled. Not only was he rude but also asked if he could go to his place. If Yanchen found out then Zhengting would be dead.

He looked at the manboy a little bit longer, noticing that the white tee was pretty transparent due to the snow. It didn't seem the person was cold at all. Not shivering or even aware he is covered in snow. Zhengting sighed and decided to bring him. He had no home and naturally, Zhengting felt bad for him. Of course, him being cute helped his choice a lot.

They arrived at the set location and immediately the manboy scoped the place out.

"You got a cozy place man. Mind if I stay here for a while? I wasn't exactly happy with my old locations of where I stayed but this seems nice. Oh, and could you fetch me some black clothes?"

"S-sure thing." Zhengting couldn't refuse. Not now anyways. He hurried to his bedroom and grabbed clothes he'd think would hopefully fit the manboy's large frame.

"If you're staying over, you mind sleeping on the couch?"

"Sleeping on a bed would be _ideal_ but beggars can't be choosers. The sofa will be just fine. Besides, from where I've been staying lately, the couch would be a _luxury_. Much better than sleeping on _stone_ anyways." Zhengting expected him to demand for a bed considering their first encounter but the manboy has some manner.

"Can I get your name?" The manboy asked sheepishly. Wanting to know the name of the complete stranger whoms house your staying at would be nice right?

"The name's Zhu Zhengting. What's your name?"

"Zhengting, why'd you agree to bring me to your place? I could be a murderer for all you know!" He raised a point while at the same time _completely_ _ignoring_ Zhengting's question.

"I know. I know. But you're not that ty[e of person. I could just tell at first glance! Besides, I couldn't just _leave_ you behind like that. You're just a kid- err, manboy. Now, your name?"

"My name? That's funny. You know what? I don't like my name so give me a new one." He smiled at the other.

Zhengting pondered at the thought, scanning the boy up and down several times. The manboy's lips suddenly felt dry as he took in a deep breath, gulping pretty audibly.

"You... You look like... a Xukun. I'll call you Xukun!" Zhengting exclaims once he found a name for this manboy. "Xukun" on the other hand, just bursts into laughing fits.

"Oh god this must be a cruel joke. I thought they were a tease but now they're not joking about it." Zhengting was beyond confused. He didn't know who this "they" was that he kept referring to but he could only assume it was his parents.

"So umm.. do you have any friends late live near here? Maybe I can drop you off there in the morning." He asked sheepishly, slightly eyeing be manboy which he still, did not know his age.

"Friends? You think _I_   would have friends? There were millions of names yet you chose the exact one I had. Wonderful." Xukun threw his hands up in exaggeration, suddenly feeling something rush into his mind.

 _"They think I'm a robot now? Why can't they just leave me ass alone and let me life this pitiful life peacefully. First the outfit now the name."_ He thought in his head, of course, not wanting his new roommate to know.

"Look, I don't want to stay here for free so I'll go get a job or something to pay you back." Xukun said, concerned that Zhengting would kick him out sooner or later if he didn't have any money.

"Don't bother, my parents pay for the place anyways. Besides, don't you have school? You a university student or something? Ideally it would be nice if one of us was working but you're also a student and I don't want to add anymore stress for you."

"Me? Student? I'm 1700,0-" He cut himself off before coughing to make it seem like it was a mistake. "Seventeen years old."

"What!? You're younger than me! You can call me Ting-ge if you want!" Xukun snickered at that. "Wait what school do you go to?! I can't let you miss school!" Zhengting slightly panicked, flailing around after realizing Xukun was going to missing school.

"Calm down. I don't go to school. It's pointless for me to go anyways. I'll just watch the house or something while you're off. It's what? 7am? I think I'm going to go to sleep." He faked a yawn to get out of the conversation. He didn't like where it was heading.

"You little delinquent. I'll register you in my school. You're 17, you can't miss school. You'll be fine." Zhengting got up from the couch to give Xukun some room to sleep. "I have school in two hours so I think I'll 'try' to 'study' for my test."

"No! I won't go through that hell any longer! You can't make me!" He whinnied, doing something cutesy to try and convince the older male.

"No, now go to sleep."

"Hey, skip school."

"No you delinquent. My grades aren't the best and my boyfriend will get worried. What do you think will happen when he comes here to find out there's another manboy staying here?" Zhengting said, a bit monotoned with a hint of sarcasm. He grabbed his school bag and headed to the dining table just behind he couch.

"Break it off with him then. Doesn't seem like you want this relationship." The older mans eye's widened, getting a bit angry at Xukun's words. It's not that he doesn't want the relationship or the fact that Yanchen is so much work, he's angry because no matter what, Yanchen is still his boyfriend. Call him overprotective but he does care about the way people speak about his boyfriend.

"Just go to sleep. I'll see you when I get home. I'll leave you keys just in case you want go out."

"Nah I probably won't leave. I'll be sleeping peacefully since I actually _have_ something to sleep on." He yawned, feeling his eyes droop down making it hard to keep them open.

"Expect me to ask you a lot of questions when I get back. Expect to answer them."

No one spoke afterwards. Xukun eventually drifted off to dreamland while Zhengting was struggling to answer some calc question.

It was their first day, upon many more to come. What would await them in the near future? Will someone have their revenge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another Zhengkun au on my twitter if you want to check it out, it's a uni au where zhengting is a loner and Xukun is a fboi so check it out if you're interested!
> 
> twt: zhengt1ngs


	2. Shopping Malls and Dogs

Abandoned: having been deserted or cast off/someone purposely left alone and thrown away 

 

Bright light pierced his eyes, awaking him from his sleeping state. Sunlight. Something he hasn't seen in a very, very, long time.

"God, why do I have to wake up to the worse things?" Xukun groaned, slowly getting up from the couch. He stretched and yawned, nearly falling off the small couch. He dragged his body towards the kitchen, checking the clock on his way there.

He opened the fridge to see if the guy had any leftovers but low and behold, the fridge was nearly empty. All it had was an onion, dried squid, a half empty energy drink, and a bottle of soy sauce. "Great..." He exaggerated. It was 1pm and he hasn't had food since forever ago.

He thought of leaving the house to go to a café, preferably a dog one that is, of some sort or even the supermarket but he had no money nor did he have Zhengting's number.

"Guess I'll just starve myself till he come's back." He flung himself onto the couch. Not much longer, he heard a phone go off somewhere near the kitchen. He assumed Zhengting forgot his phone and was going to make him fetch it for him so he went to accept the call; a small price to pay for crashing at someones place.

He looked around, following the rings only to be disappointed. He swore Zhengting had those super cool, hyper technology touch screen phone tablet things but all he sees' is a regular old home phone which slightly more upgraded then the ones he had in his day. Nonetheless, he still accept the call.

"Zhu residence how may I help you?" He answered trying his very best to sound polite and up to date.

"Okay, no one answers the phone like that anymore, where have you been living? Under a rock?" Xukun was shocked by the voice who answered it.

"Okay first of all, shut up. I don't know what you teens are into these days. And why the hell are you calling me?"

"Stop being such an ass, You're a teen too," Xukun rolled his eyes and scoffed at that. "And get out of my apartment."

The "younger" male was taken aback. Just last night, the high schooler said that he could stay as long as he wanted to but now he's kicking him out?

"Don't take this the wrong way, my boyfriend wants to come over tonight so you have to get out. Take the keys I left you and there should be some money in the cabinet. Go buy something to eat with that and come back in like 6 hours." Zhengting answered before Xukun had the chance to say something.

"You know I can literally rob you right?" He queried at the man.

"I know, but you won't. You're not that type of person." He could feel the smile from the line, which was cut off shortly. Xukun didn't even have the chance to ask if he could borrow clothing but since he assumed Zhengting would let him, he trotted over to what he assumed was Zhengting's room.

30 minutes later he had finally picked out a somewhat decent outfit, considering that over half the clothing Zhengting owned, was too small for his broad shoulders and toi slim fitted.

He checked the "cabinet" and just grabbed what he saw. It was approximately 1:30pm when he left so he decided to head to the nearest galleria to get some clothing for himself and maybe some food as well. He fidgeted around with the key, before finally locking the door. He didn't want Zhengting to know that he literally didn't understand anything in this world anymore and was amazed at everything. It wasn't him to be amazed. Sure some things stayed the same like school, some buildings that were built when he was a kid and now a tourist spot, and hopefully galleria's.

Since he didn't know where anything was anymore, he decided that asking around was his best shot.

"Excuse me, do you know where the nearest galleria is?" He approached a young man, hopefully able to get information out of him.

"Oh you mean like an art gallery? You'll have to go pretty far for that." Replied the man. His voice was light yet cheerful, his lips pouted a bit when thinking of the 'art gallery' but Xukun, was a bit shocked.

"No, not an art whatever, a galleria. You know, where you buy clothes and other things." He tried to explain. The young man seemed to understand as his eyes lit up.

"Ahh, the mall! Mister, no one calls it a galleria, what era are you from?" He chuckles, finding Xukun cute. "I'll guide you to it. You might get lost so follow me." Without another word, the man started to walk off, leaving Xukun flustered and having no choice but to follow him.

"Don't be so shy, I won't lead you anywhere shady. You can trust me!" He says, not turning around to look at the flustered boy who now his a hard look on his face.

"That's exactly what someone who would lead me to a shady place would say." It's not like Xukun could get harmed or anything, the heavens wouldn't allow their little toy to be damaged but it was still better to take precautions. "How can I trust you when I don't even know your name?" He stopped and crossed his arms. The other male turned around and just smiled. There was another meaning behind that smile, he just knew it.

"Ziyi. Happy? Now follow me if you want to get to the mall." He felt a chill go up his spine. He grumbled but still complied, following the man.

After what felt like forever, they reached a huge building with glass windows everywhere.

"And this is...?" Xukun queried, still suspicious of the man.

"Gosh, have you never seen a mall?" Ziyi rolled his eyes, pushing Xukun forward into the building. "Bye, we might never see each other again, but we all know that's highly unlikely, so see you later I guess!" He waved goodbye, a hint of smirk on his face as they bid their farewell's.

"Super Brand Mall." He read, feeling rather small in the huge building. He knew the Ziyi guy didn't do anything shady since he saw a mass amount of people roaming around the building with bags full of clothing and jewelry.

He went to the nearest store which (was H&M) seemed rather large compared to the other stores. He picked out a few items of clothing, since Zhengting's barely fit him, and a hat. He tried his best to pay and with the help if the cashier, he managed to do so.

He counted the amount of money he had left. "233 yuan*," He said out loud, "What can I buy with that?" Everything was so expensive and he  could easily blow it all in one store.

Just then, his stomach growled, reminding him that he hasn't ate. His mind flashed back to Zhengting's empty fridge and tried his best to find the nearest food supply store, which, was just across the street. No joke, they were everywhere. Every corner and every place you could imagine.

He picked out familiar foods, some obviously new to him, and some snacks. He ended up blowing all his cash and with 4 heavy bags of food. Xukun groaned when he realized he had to carry all these home and that he _still_ hasn't had any food. He'd had to wait until "Yanchen" had left since Zhengting was soo touchy on the subject.

 _"Only 3 more hours to go!"_ He thought. _"For now, let's try to find the way home because that might take longer than expected."_ He started to aimlessly roam around for what seems like forever, his arms, completely worn out and _still_ starving, before he finally started to recognize his surrounding. It was the spot where he met Ziyi.

His stomach, growled for the nth time but he knew he wouldn't die from starvation. He would feel eminence pain but the gods would never allow their little toy to die like that. He was slowly getting use to the human world again. All he hoped now, was that Zhengthing could actually cook.

He reached the base of the apartment, staring at the alleyway which he awoke from. He slightly smiled at his memory of meeting Zhengting. He trotted towards that spot and sat down, leaving the bags of food and clothing beside him.

The snow has melted and it was warm. It was August after all. His eyes started to feel heavy, difficultly arose as he tried to lift his eye lids be couldn't. He vision began to turn blurry as he drifted off, this particular spot making him drowsy. He wanted to get up but he couldn't. All of Xukun's body was heavy and he felt no strength in his arms to lift himself up. He remained like that until he pasted out, food and clothing completely abandoned now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *255 yuan is around $40 USD*
> 
> Hello! I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, I realize it's a bit short but I'll try to make it up in the next chapter! I still haven't gotten the hang of writing on ao3 so I apologize for that, please bare with it for now!! 
> 
> Remember to follow me on twt for more zhengkun au's!!
> 
> twt: zhengt1ng


	3. Nightmares, Dreams, Death and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh this chapter took longer than expected I'm sorry!! I'll try my best to update but I have a lot of tests and projects due/coming up so whoooooops ;) No one was a beta for this so I'm sorry if I made any mistakes, I kinda rushed it.

Death: the action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person or organism

 

His ears were burning, he couldn't hear anything. His back felt soft, like he was laying down on a cloud in comparison to the wall he passed out on. He faintly heard someone calling out to him, yet he paid no attention to it. His body was shaking, unable to come to reality. Cold. He was Cold. The same voice called out continually.

"Kun- Xukun!" His eyes finally shot open only to be faced with the familiar white room. He knew he wasn't on earth anymore. Or at least, his soul isn't. His body on the other hand, still laying lifeless at who knows where.

"Cai Xukun." A familiar voice calls out. 

"Chen Linong." He says through gritted teeth. The one who set apon this punishment, the first face he saw when he died. The cruelty of this man was more than people often expected cause of that cute face of his. Xukun made a mistake and underestimated this kid and ended up with worse of a punishment than he was originally suppose to have.

"Having fun down there?" Linong smiled. Xukun knew beyond that sweet smile and simple question, there was a wicked smirk along with hidden meanings. He glared at the 'innocent' boy, not willing to answer the question.

"Kunkun. How is it down there? Are you enjoying it?" The glare still remained. He knew if he answered it, things would go worse for him no matter what his reply would be.

"Don't call me that. You have no right to call me that." A glare stayed plastered on Xukun's face while the sweet smile was still stuck onto Linong's.

"Kunk-"

"I said don't. Send me back" Him passing out, him being unconscious, he knew it was all because of this so-called angel in front of him.

"If that's what you want, fine." Xukun felt faint again. The last thing he saw before his eyes gave out was Linong's true, hidden, wicked smile.

Once again, his eyes shot open but this time, he was in the real world. He was grounded once again. Looking around, he recognized the interior designs. It wasn't the brick wall he passed out on. It was Zhengting's apartment. His senses were dulled so he couldn't feel nor hear anything and his vision was a bit blurry. He recognized Zhengting's face through the blur but when he tried to call out to him, his voice couldn't come out. It was like his voice was caught in between a rock and a blade. It hurt every time he tried to speak. He saw Zhengting's mouth move slightly, like he was trying to tell him something but he still couldn't hear a thing. He wasn't able to do anything and he was 100% convinced that this was all Chen Linong's doing. He wanted to at least tell Zhengting that he was okay, that he didn't have to worry. That he was hungry.

He felt his stomach growl and ache. He assumed Zhengting must've heard because he left for a bit and came back with a plate of fried rice. Xukun moved his shaking hand slowly to reach the spoon but Zhengting simply pushed his hand away. He saw him mouth something like "Let me" and he started to spoon feed him the rice.

At first, Xukun was a bit embarrassed and wanted to refuse getting fed but his stomach told him otherwise so he simply let himself be fed. After a few spoonfuls, he felt that his senses started coming back to him. The feeling in his arm came back, his vision start to become clear, he felt like he could talk again.

"Thank you." He voiced out. It didn't feel like a thousand needles sticking into his throat which was a relief for him. At last Linong wasn't _that_ cruel. 

"No problem. You scared me for a moment you know?" He heard Zhengting say. He didn't notice it till now but his voice was smooth. A sound he'd think he'd never get tired of hearing. A soothing voice that could relax him. He heard him, so that means his hearing was coming back as well.

"Yanchen found you and screamed. He called me and told me to bring you up to my apartment since my boyfriend's that kind of man and wouldn't let you just lay there. He so kind right?" Zhengting started to rant about his boyfriend which got Xukun kind of annoyed. He was forced to listen about this 'Yanchen' while he was getting spoon fed fried rice.

"Anyways, enough about him. You'll find out more," Xukun grimaced. Does he really want to? "I got you enlisted into my school so get ready to go to school on Monday. Luckily, we have the weekend so we can go shopping for school supplies. I'll introduce you to some of my friends in your grade. I hope you guys can get along well!" Xukun internally groaned at the thought of going back to school but hey, at least he'd get to see Zhengting everyday right? 

"Aha... Thanks for everything Zhengting. Are you sure Yanchen doesn't mind me being here?"

"At first I was worried but he already met you so he should be fine with it now. Thanks for buying food by the way, I really appreciate it." He gave a warm and thankful smile to Xukun and Xukun swore he didn't swoon.

It wasn't like him to be like this, not at all! But it really doesn't matter right? This wouldn't change anything. Hopefully.

"Zhengting, I really appreciate you letting me stay with you, are you sure I can't pay you back in some way?" He worriedly asked. He isn't the type to just free load off someone. Or at least, not anymore.

"No it's fine! I need someone to keep me company anyways. It can get kinda lonely here. It's great to have someone around. If you really want to help out, you can do some chores like washing the dishes or vacuuming the place. Other than that, theres nothing else."

Xukun hated doing chores but if it was for Zhengting, he would do anything.

"Now go to sleep...again. We have a long day of shopping ahead of us okay?" Again, Zhengting gave that sweeet smile to Xukun which he swore, he did not swoon over. He gave a sweet smile back and layed back on the couch, closing his eyes, and drifting off into dream land once again, having dreams of his previous life. Nightmares were back to haunt him, continues loops of him falling from a 50 story building. The same scenes he saw when he first died. He was never really good with heights, often times scared of them. It went from him jumping off a building to the scene that scarred him as a child. The scene where his mom, stabbed his dad, right in front of him. It was a lot for an eight year old child to handle. Going though many of his parents fight, hiding in his room and crying himself to sleep at the sound of yelling and bottles being thrown and smashed. His mom always came home drunk, reeked of alcohol. His house was shabby and they were barely getting by. The only thing he could to was to study hard so he could lead him and his mom into a good life but that was a lot of pressure. His mom often had anger issues and would lash out on him, making it harder on the young boy. The stress from school started to become to big for him to handle yet he refused to let others help or to even seek help. He wouldn't talk about it to his friends and slowly started to fall into major depression. 

His memory of his mom killing his dad always came back whenever there were thunderstorms. It did happen on a rainy day after all. Even after all these years, even after being reborn. These memories till came back to haunt him. He saw glimpse of his old friends or, people who considered themselves his friends. He never really called them his friends but they did as they pleased. It was different than usual, his 'friends' had no faces, it was blank. He could hear taunting laughter from his elementary bullies who always picked on him due to his social status. He hated them. He hated this world. He hated everything.

Then one thing, no, one person flashed in his dream. Someone with a warm smile that could remind him that everything was okay. A smile that gave him a reason to not hate everything. That smile, belonged to Zhengting. After that, his dreams were peaceful, not a single bad memory from his past life, haunted him again that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow me on twitter! I have two more Zhengkun au's on there so feel free to check them out!
> 
> twt: zhengt1ng


	4. Spare Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu sorry for such a long wait, i apologize!! I’ve been very busy lately, forgive me. Please leave comments and don’t forget to leave kudos if you enjoyed it! Constuctive Critisism and your input is always appriciated!

 

Shopping: the action or activity of purchasing goods from stores.

 

After that dream, Xukun’s mind was just full of Zhengting. Why was he so important to him? He was woken once again, by Zhengting, urging him about shopping. Like the enthusiastic puppy Zhengting was, He shook Xukun wide awake, giving off a playful and happy aura.

“Xukun today we got to go shopping! It’s going to be fun so wake up already!!” He whined, continuously shaking Xukun.

“I got it, I got it, 5 more minutes,” He mumbled, not _really_ wanting to wake up.

“It’s already 10am! How are you going to wake up for school of you’re such a sleepyhead? Wake up already or I’m splashing water over you,” Of course, Zhengting would never do that, not willing to sacrifice his couch and risking the chance of Xukun getting a cold, but of course, Xukun didn’t need to know that because it did the trick. Xukun immediately sprung up, and ran for the washroom to get ready. “Hurry up!” Zhengting yelled as Xukun was running, giving the younger boy a chuckled, finding it cute.

“This is.... not a mall?” Asked Xukun, seeing where they went was different then the kind he went yesterday. They were buying stuff but they weren’t at a mall? Now he was confused.

“Not quite honey. It just one store, not a complex of them. The store we’re in is called “Walmart” you can get almost everything here. Let’s first get you some supplies. The school said they were going to send over you’re uniform and school bag later today so we don’t have to worry about those.”

Uniforms? School bags? Xukun never had any of those. In his past school, he could wear whatever clothes he wanted to and he had to buy his own backpack. Seems like everything has changed and things were put into order.

“Xukun, would you like regular pencils or lead pencils? Which do you prefer?” Xukun furrowed his brows at Zhengting’s question. There are new types of pencils now?

“Uh, regular pencils” Zhengting just nodded and placed a pack of pencils into their shopping basket. “Go ahead and chose a pencil case and a notebook,” Zhengting pointed to the shelf with notebooks, pencil cases, and other school related stuff. It almost felt like a mom going back to school shopping with her son. 

Xukun ended up picking a basic brown notebook and a simple blue pencil case. Zhengting helped him pick up a pair of scissors, some pens and an eraser.

They came home tired, even if it was just shopping for supplies, they fooled around a lot, having a blast. At the lobby, they picked up the package sent by the school; the uniform, bag, and other misc. His classes were also included and also a letter saying he’d have to take a test so they would know where he was in his studies.

Xukun was confident he would be able to past the test because in his previous life, he was a star student since all his parents forced him to do was study. Zhengting on the otherhand, was worried since from what Xukun told him, he thought Xukun either never went to school or was a delinquent and always skipped.

“Do you want to study? Do you want me to tutor you?” Zhengting was frantic. He wanted Xukun to do well after all.

“Relax, the test is in two days, there’s no point of cramming. Just give me your notes now so I review. I’ll be fine.” He assured the older boy. Zhengting was a bit hesitant, but still handed over his notes.

Xukun quickly scanned through every sheet, remembering what each concept was while the older jus stood there in awe. Zhengting would’ve never imagined xukun was this smart.

“All my parents ever did was force me to study, thats why I know all of this.” Xukun said, not looking up at zhengting. It was like he read his mind. “Alright,” Xukun said, handing the sheets of paper back to the elder. “I’m good, I’ll do fine on the test.” Even though Xukun never actually learned any of this in school, due to his parents constant nagging, he learned it all from the internet, constant research and a tutor his parents hired.

“It’s late, let’s sleep alright?” Zhengting said, as he was about to enter his room. “Also umm... after tonight, you don’t have to sleep on the couch. If you haven’t already explored the house, there’s a spare room over there,” The older pointed at the room across from his. “I don’t really use it and yesterday when you passed out, I sorta ordered a mattress for you. You can sleep there starting tomorrow night since they said it would come in tomorrow afternoon.” Of course, Xukun never minded sleeping on the couch but what Zhengting did really touched his heart. Before Xukun had a chance to say thank you, Zhengting retreated into his room. Xukun smiled, heading to the couch to sleep. It was a good night for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Follow me on twt and wp! Interact with me, I love making new friends. I have 2 twitter au’s on my twt so feel free to check them out!  
> Please leave comments and don’t forget to leave kudos if you enjoyed it! Constuctive Critisism and your input is always appriciated!
> 
> twt: zhengt1ng  
> wp: SLEEPMIN

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!! I'll try to update as often as I can but I'm quite busy so don't expect a clean schedule.
> 
> Follow me on twt I have another ZhengKun AU on there!
> 
> twt: @zhent1ng


End file.
